epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney/Rap Meanings
'Mitt Romney:' I'm not gonna let this battle be dictated by facts! (Romney's campaign ran a misleading ad regarding President Obama and current welfare statistics; when confronted by the media about fudging the data, Romney pollster Neil Newhouse famously responded with, "We're not going to let our campaign be dictated by fact-checkers." The implication was that the campaign would say whatever they thought would work in order to win the election.) I'm rich! I've got fat stacks and super PACs! (Mitt Romney had a net worth of $250 million during his campaign for US President. A super PAC is a political action committee (PAC) that can raise an unlimited amount of money from corporations, people, etc. and use that money to promote (or oppose) candidates and issues. He spent liberally, employing both his own funds and those of the above giant lobby groups. We all know what went down in that 2008 election. (Romney thinks Obama winning in '08 may have just been one-sided.) You're a decent politician with a winning complexion. (Romney thinks Obama's political skills are mediocre. To many Republicans, or at least to the people who aren't for Obama, that fact that he won in the first place was appalling. Such detractors were hoping that a black man like Obama would simply fail, or just give up his aspirations altogether and allow the status quo of a white President to remain in place.) You're all Barack and no bite. (Play on the phrase "all bark and no bite", meaning that someone who talks big hasn't the means to back up his words; ergo claiming that Obama is a powerful orator, but never fulfills his promises.) Been no change, and we're all still hoping. (Obama ran in 2008 on "Hope" for "Change" from the policies of George W. Bush, which put the US in crisis. After Obama's first term, people were starting to expect more from him.) That you'll shut your mouth, but like Guantanamo Bay, they're both open! (Romney wants Obama's lips zipped, because it seems to him that most of what Obama says amounts to a cascade of empty words and of promises never to be fulfilled. Obama's first executive orders in 2009 were aimed at closing the detention facility on Guantanamo Bay, Cuba within the year. After seeing it first hand, he realized it would be impossible to do so, and avoided bringing it up again. It is still open today, and Obama is still running his mouth about positive change.) You're from the Windy City, where you're looking pretty with your blowhards. (Obama was raised in a suburb outside of Chicago, nicknamed the Windy City for its unpredictable weather patterns. He makes a play on "blowhards", meaning boastful supporters, like the kind Obama has, which ties in with him coming from a windy place, or one that "blows hard".) But come January, you'll be left evicted and with no job! (Had Romney won, Obama would have been cast out of the White House on the morning of January 20, 2013. The way Romney says this taunts how Obama had also left many people homeless and unemployed.) Raw rhymes stronger than my jawline when I spit a phrase. (Romney has a strong jawline, an indicator of manliness. He says his rapping skills are stronger since they are 'raw'--unfiltered.) Knocking you harder than front doors in my old mission days! (Romney talks about his former job as a Mormon missionary. Mormons and others often go door-to-door as they preach, but such people are often sent away when a homeowner gets the gist of what they are "selling". Therefore, they knock harder on doors to get attention from the people inside. Essentially Romney’s saying that he will hit Obama harder than anything else he’s ever done.) You see this silver spoon? This dug Mass out of debt! (Romney claims to have balanced the budget in Massachusetts while he was the Commonwealth's governor in the 2000's. He may have been lucky to do so, as to be "born with a silver spoon in one's mouth" implies that one has exceptionally good fortune.) Took you four years to drop unemployment down below 8%! (During Obama's first term, the unemployment rate hovered above 8%, peaking just over 9% briefly. The ERB team, according to their ERB2 vlog, had different lyrics, but changed them as the reports were released before production: the September number clocked in at 7.9%.) You feel that, Barry? You're old news! Everyone's having doubts! (The American people were frustrated at Obama's inaction on a number of matters. Romney implies that they were ready to elect a new leader, as people might be better off under him.) And your rhymes are as weak as this economy that you've done nothing about! (Romney points out that one of Obama's least effective plans was fixing the economic crisis, which has been in bad shape even after Obama's term. Therefore, Romney says Obama's rap skills are as feeble as the economy.) Call me a vicious businessman, 'cause Romney's stealing this race! (Romney claims he can take the victory by any means he chooses, being a corporate businessman.) I'll go Bain Capital on your donkey ass, restructure your face! (The Democratic Party's mascot is the donkey, or less politely put, an ass. Bain Capital was a private firm Romney restructured during his time there. Romney is basically saying he'll mess Obama up badly.) 'Barack Obama:' They say your father was a great man; you must be what's left. (Romney's father, George W. Romney, was an accomplished automotive executive who tried his hand at politics and succeeded on many levels including the governorship of Michigan and as Secretary of Housing and Urban Development. Obama says Romney himself is but a shadow of what his father was.) Need to stop hating on gays, let 'em teach you how to dress. (While Obama was a supporter of gay marriage, Romney wasn't particularly fond of homosexuals, so Obama is telling him to stop with this needless homophobia. He tells him furthermore, homosexuals have a tendency to dress more sharply than straight men, a burn on Romney's drab 'fashion sense', so to speak.) You got the momma jeans, and a Mr. Fantastic face. (Romney tends to wear baggy, casual, unattractive jeans. Romney also has similar features to The Fantastic Four's elastic hero, Reed "Mr. Fantastic" Richards, as they both have the same type of face with salt-and-pepper colored hair.) So rich and white, it's like I'm running against a cheesecake! (Cheesecakes are popular for their rich taste and known to be colored white. Romney is very rich (or wealthy), as well as being white, ergo, Romney resembles a cheesecake from Obama's point of view.) Republicans need a puppet, and you fit. (Obama says the Republicans are only using Romney, as he would often look for advice from the Republican party on what to say, which led him to have mixed opinions on a subject.) Got their hands so far up your rear, call you Mitt! (A good pun on Romney's first name, Mitt, in which Obama demonstrates that he actually is used as a puppet. Puppets are controlled by someone sticking their hand into end part of it, which would normally look like the rear.) I'm the Head of State. You're like a head of cabbage. (The President of the United States has several titles, one of them being the Head of State. A head of cabbage is a phrase for someone who is less intelligent than others.) 'Bout to get smacked by my stimulus package! (Double entendre here: the stimulus package was introduced by Obama in 2009 to cope with the economic recession. It was to cut taxes, increase employment rates, education, and health care, and create jobs using federal grants and loans. This package focused on helping the middle class, and so was not out to help the rich like Romney. Package also refers to Obama talking about his ballsack, so he's about to smack Romney with it.) You're a bad man with no chance, you can't even touch me! (Romney's premise for running and his reputation as a greedy businessman and political opportunist were perceived as hostile to the country. This gave Obama a leg up in the polls early on. He also hadn't anywhere near the amount of support that Obama had, and Obama would be a clear winner. This also references to MC Hammer’s "U Can't Touch This".) I got four more years (two terms!) in the White House, just trust me! (Thus, Obama thinks that his re-election's a sure thing, and he'll win another four years (second term) as the president in the White House.) I hope you saved your best rhymes for the second half. (During the presidential debates, Romney had an advantage at the first debate, though Obama had him beaten in the others. This refers to the fact that Romney had probably used up all the good material for the first half of the battle, and he's left with nothing else to use for the second half.) Cause right now, I'm 47% through kicking your ass! (Romney was secretly filmed at a fundraiser in which he was overheard stating that 47% of the US voting public was requesting or receiving government aid. Obama turns the comment to his favor; the voters are helping him beat down Romney. 47% is also rounded to 50%, meaning Obama is almost halfway through beating him in the battle, as it's only finished to the midpoint at this time.) 'Mitt Romney:' Whatever! That 40% thing got you real mad! (Referring to Obama's last statement. In real life, Obama did not enjoy, in the slightest, Romney's stand point.) What, did it remind you how many decent parents you had? (Realizing he's been burned for comments in the prior stanza, Romney jabs at Obama's parentage. Obama was raised by his mother, so he had only one parent to aid him, and like Romney states, had only 40% of good parenting.) 'Barack Obama:' Uh, look, I respect all religions, uh, but it might get crazy. (Obama is extremely liberal, respecting all beliefs. However, he thinks that the White House and/or the US as a whole might get a little crazier if Romney takes office. He explains this in the next verse.) If the White House has a First, Second, and a Third Lady! (Obama delivers an obvious jab at Mormons, who could take multiple wives when the denomination set up shop in the mid-1800's. He says Romney, who is himself a Mormon, could follow this path, and possibly give the title to each wife he takes. He also gives Romney the finger while doing this, resulting in another insult.) 'Mitt Romney:' Ha! Don't bring up wives, man! What are you doing? (Romney is telling Obama to back off, as he is already married to his high-school sweetheart, Anne Romney.) You got hitched to the female version of Patrick Ewing! (At its core, a diss on Michelle Obama in retaliation for even mentioning polygamy. She's tall, dark, and much too outspoken for a lady, says Romney. She reminds him of NBA legend Patrick Ewing, who has a similar appearance to Michelle Obama, if Ewing were a woman.) 'Barack Obama:' Uhh, let me be clear. Uh, don't get it twisted! (Obama, often stuttering in his speeches, normally says things like "Let me be clear" to have his point get across.) We'll see how pretty your face is after my fist has kissed it! (Romney was often said to have a better looking face than Obama, so since Obama is getting mad at Romney's jokes on his wife, he threatens he'll punch him and make his face look bad so he can't be talking.) 'Mitt Romney:' Ahhuuhhaa...you're a stuttering Communist! (Romney is poking fun of Obama's stutter. Many conservatives like to believe that Barack Obama is a Communist and shouldn't be President.) 'Barack Obama:' Oh yeah? Well, you're stupid! (Having run out of material, the two candidates go to name-calling, and Obama just calls Romney unintelligent.) 'Mitt Romney:' You're stupid! (A quick rebuttal.) 'Barack Obama:' Nuh-uh! (Obama acting childish denies that he is stupid.) 'Mitt Romney:' AAUUUUGGGHHH!!! (ROMNEY RAGE!) 'Barack Obama:' EEERRRGGGHHH!!! (OBAMA ANGERED!) 'Eagle:' CAAAAAWWW!!! (The bald eagle, the national bird of the United States, drops the 16th President, Abraham Lincoln, in to save all of America from this nightmare.) 'Abe Lincoln:' By the power invested in me by this giant bald bird. (Since the eagle is an American icon, it interrupts the rap to allow Honest Abe to speak. "By the power invested in me" is a typical introduction to a statement made from a position of authority, which Lincoln has as a legendary president.) The President shall not be the shiniest of two turds! (The election only allows two major choices (not counting any extra parties), and in their own way, they each have their faults which make them look bad. Lincoln wants neither to become president, knowing they'll be unable to run the country as well as he once did. The Electoral College system in the US just picked the one that sucked less ('the shinier of two turds', which means even though they're not good, there's no better option) in their collective minds.) You! I wanna like you! Don't talk about change, just do it! (Lincoln addresses Obama first. While he is charismatic, he can't do anything to back his words about promises of change; therefore, he's just a windbag.) I fought for what was on my brain until a bullet went through it! (Lincoln playing up his history: crushing rebels, freeing slaves, and making great speeches because he knew what was on his mind, until his assassination by being shot in the head.) And you! Moneybags, you're a pancake; you're flip-floppity! (Romney backtracked from his own opinions on many issues to appease the "base" he ran with, and at times returned to those original opinions, given the situation. When a politician does so, he "flip-flops" his decisions, similar to a pancake, which has to be flipped and flopped around to be cooked well.) It's a country, not a company you can play like Monopoly! (While Mitt Romney is a good businessman, he can't just throw money at America's issues and expect to fix them like Monopoly, a board game about economics.) I'll properly reach across the aisle and bitch-smack you as equals! (Double entendre: to "reach across the aisle" is to come to a compromise on a particular issue. Here, Lincoln wants to slap both candidates in the face to have their issues settled. He plans to make them equals as he did to the slaves living among the white nation.) Of the people! By the people! For the people! (While referencing the line from Gettysburg Address ("...that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth."), Lincoln indeed bitch-smacks both fighters.) Eagle! (Lincoln calls for the eagle.) 'Eagle:' 'CAAAAAWWW!!! ' (Eagle's cue to come in and swoop Lincoln back up.) Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 23 Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 2